Fantasy or Reality?
by Jenny1996
Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are chosen to be lovers in a play.
1. Prologue

**Fantasy or Reality?**

 **Hi! I received requests for this story to be written, so here it is! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Reviews would be very much appreciated.**

 **Prologue**

 **17 year old Hermione Jane Granger sat down beside Harry Potter and across from Ron Weasely. She greeted her friends, then she glanced up. Headmistress MacGonagall was tapping the head table and calling for attention. 'As you all know,' the Headmistress began, 'there is an almost unbearable amount of rivalry between houses, particularly between Gryffindor and Slytherin.' She paused in order to see the students reactions. She then continued,'Therefore, in order to decrease the amount of rivalry, we have decided that some chosen students will be acting in the play as best friends, and, in a couple cases, lovers.' Here, many students accidentally choked on what they were eating. The headmistress carried on, ' The students who have been chosen to act are as follows: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Alicia Spinnet, Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson, Katie Bell, Polly Klark, Cho Chang, Blaise Zabini, Padma and Parvati Patil, Ginny Weasely, Luna Lovegood, Oliver Wood, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Gregory Goyle, and Colin and Denis Creavey. We will expect to see the above named students in the Headmisstess' office later at four o clock. Any student who fails to arrive will receive detention with me.'**

 **Hermione had been among the students to choke upon hearing her name called. What if she had to be a lover of that idiot Goyle? Or worse, the Malfoy Ferret? She glanced at Harry, who was steadily turning a rather unattractive pale green colour. Ugh. Hermione for up and fled to the library to study until class.**

 **At 3:50, Hermione reluctantly got up and began walking towards the Headmistress' office. She had been dreading this all day.**

 **She arrived precisely at four, when she knocked upon the door. She was let in, and as she glanced around the room, she noticed that Neville wasnt there. Looked like he preferred detention.**

 **Headmistress MacGonagall started with a long speech about the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin. The Ravenclaw girl, Polly Klark, seemed dreadfully out of place. Finally, MacGonagall handed out copies of the script to the students, none of which were looking very pleased. Then, MacGonagall announced their parts. Harry and Pansy were to play lovers ( poor Harry), and everyone else had to play best friends. Except, however, Hermione and Draco Malfoy.**

 **They were to play lovers as well.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **So there's the prologue! It's short, but I hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

 **Enjoy! :)**

 **Hermione angrily went back to her dorm. It was bad enough that she was head girl and draco was head boy so they had to share a dormitory, but acting as lovers?! That was too much. Yet the headmistress told her to. She had to act. Oh well. At least the Ferret wasnt any more pleased about it than Hermione.**

 **Draco couldn't believe it. He, Draco Lucius Malfoy, had to act as the lover of Mudblood Granger?! That was too much. Yet the Headmistress had practically blackmailed him into it. He had to act. Oh well. At least the Mudblood know-it-all wasnt any more pleased about it than Draco.**

 **The next day at four o'clock, Hermione and Draco headed for the headmistress' office again, each pretending that the other wasnt there. When they arrived, MacGonagall told them what there 'pretend' names would be. Hrmione was to act as a girl called 'Helena Schaeffer' and Draco had to be a boy named 'Benedict Sallmin'. Hermione had always loved the name 'Helena', so she was actually rather pleased. Draco was decidedly not pleased. Harry and Pansy werent pleased with their names either. Harry was to be 'Elmer McGillicutty' and Pansy was 'Zala Scrump'.**

 **Then the students were told to memorize their lines. Hermione flipped open her script-book and gasped at what she read. 'Er…Headmistress?' She asked. 'I think something's wrong here.' MacGonagall looked at where Hermione was pointing. 'No, Miss Granger, there is no mistake.' 'But…well, you CANNOT expect me to KISS Malfoy?!' Draco looked up in shock. 'What!?' He yanked the script from Hermione. 'I refuse to even TOUCH that…that thing.' He said angrily. 'And I dont want anything to do with HIM.' Hermione retorted. 'Well, Im afraid that you will have to. And the next remark of the same nature will cost you fifty points.' MacGonagall said cooly. 'Now memorize. You have four days. Dismissed.' Hermione scowled ( something that she hadnt done since fourth year) and ran to the library for comfort.**

 **Draco was angry. Him kiss a Mudblood? No, no, no, and no again.**

 **Oh well. He would get to see Potter get embarrassed by kissing Pansy…**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Two weeks of rehearsing went by without mention of the kissing. Hermione had felt sick enough when she had had to tell Luna (who was playing her sister, 'Elizabeth Schaeffer') that she was madly in love with Draco. But the upside was, she got to watch Draco say the same things to Dean Thomas, who was acting as his brother, 'Benjamin Sallmin'!**

 **However, it didnt last. MacGonagall, on the day that they were rehearsing the kissing scenes, actually was able to make Harry kiss Pansy (and then get mad at Harry for turning bright red) but when it came to Hermione and Draco, it was much harder. They were both strong, iron-willed enemies. Finally, MacGonagall really did take away house points from both Gryffindor and Slytherin. Then threatened to take away more. So, Hermione and Draco kissed. Ew. Hermione felt tempted to bite him, but was wise enough to refrain from doing so.**

 **Afterwards, she went to her dorm. Though disgusted at the person who she had kissed, the kiss itself had felt pretty good. She was surprised that Draco had not been rough or anything. Maybe, just maybe, he wasnt quite as bad as she had thought he was…**

 **Hermione pushed the thought away.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Ok, so there's chapter 1 for you! I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	3. Chapter Two

**Fantasy or Reality?**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Thank you to everyone who read/favorited/followed/reviewed the other chapters! I hope that you like this one, too!**

 **Enjoy! :)**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Hermione was sitting in her common room, studying. It was the only enjoyment that she had. Ever since the play started, she hasn't had much time for Ron, who had started looking at Lavender Brown with some pretty meaningful looks, and Harry was busy trying to think up excuses for not going into rehearsal, so it wasnt like Hermione had many people to talk to. She was NOT going to start talking to the Ferret anytime soon.**

 **As Hermione thought about all this, she remembered how MacGonagall had been so insistent that she kissed Malfoy. It was…odd. Not really like prim, proper MacGonagall to do something like that, even for the sake of the 'anti rivalry plan'.**

 **Something was going on.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **After Hermione's realization of MacGonagall's strange behavior, she noticed some other things that seemed odd. Harry was actually being civil to Pansy Parkinson, Ron was definitely hooked up with Lavender after not even acknowledging her existence, and Ginny seemed pleased with herself.**

 **The last thing named might not have seemed quite so odd if it had just been that. But instead, Hermione knew that Ginny was pleased because of what was going on. She knew it. Ginny may very well be behind all this.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **But something that happened the next day made Hermione know that something really major was going on.**

 **She was sitting in her common room, studying as usual. She heard the door open but didnt look up, since she knew that it had to be Draco Malfoy. But when he said, 'Hey, Hermione.' She choked a bit and looked up. 'What?' She asked stupidly. Had Draco Malfoy actually said that to her? In a carefree voice? 'I said, Hey, Hermione.'**

 **Hermione had recovered herself now.**

 **'Yes, I realize what you said, but why did you say it?'**

 **'I believe that it is customary to greet people when you see them. Plus, I need to talk to you.' Draco sat down across from Hermione and said,'You know, I've really been a jerk to you during the last few…well, this whole time at Hogwarts. And, well, I'm really sorry. Forgive me?'**

 **Hermione looked like she had just been struck by lightening. Draco Malfoy apologizing to her? And without warning when just that very day he had insulted her (again)?**

 **'Um…sure…?' Hermione was suddenly stammering and mentally rolled her eyes at herself. 'Ok. Just wanted to get that done.' Draco said as he got up and went to his room.**

 **Hermione closed her book, tipped her head back, and closed her eyes.**

 **That was…weird. Something was really, definitely, going on, and Hermione could wager that Ginny was behind it.**


	4. Chapter Three

Fantasy or Reality?

Chapter Three

A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed and followed!

Chapter 3:

Hermione was even more bewildered the next day. Professor Snape, during potions class, actually GAVE Gryffindor five points. Then, to screw things up even more, Draco picked up Hermione's quill and handed it to her when she accidentally dropped it. 'Um…thanks…Draco.' 'No problem, Hermione.' Draco smiled. Hermione thought that Draco really did look handsome when he smiled. But she pushed the thought away. She was NOT supposed to think things like that.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'Ok, Ginny, what's going on?' Hermione sat down with her friend. They needed to talk. 'I don't know what you're talking about.' Ginny tossed her head haughtily. 'Oh, I think you do, Ginevra Weasley. Has McGonagall's behavior seemed odd to you? Snape's? Or perhaps Dr…er…Malfoy's?'

Ginny blinked. 'Oh, you mean that. Ok, fine, I do know a bit about that.'

'So you're behind all that?'

'What? No!' Ginny exclaimed, but when Hermione raised a questioning eyebrow, Ginny continued, 'Well, partly. You see, me, Lavender Brown, Luna Lovegood, Susan Bones, and Angelina Johnson teamed together and sort of…gave them potions.'

'Who else did you give the potion to?'

'Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Millicent Bulstrode, and Ron.'

Hermione, still puzzled, asked a very sensible question next. 'Why?'

Ginny giggled. 'You'll just have to find out.' Then she got up and ran away.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

That night during dinner, Hermione's mind was full of questions. What sort of potion had Ginny given these people? Where had she learned about it? And more importantly, why had she given them the potion?

Hermione got up and left the Great Hall immediately after she finished eating, telling Harry and Ron that she needed to study. Indeed, she did go to the library, and get out the biggest book on potions she could find, but instead of staying, she took the book to her dorm, sat down in her usual seat before the fire, and began reading.

After approximately an hour and a half, Hermione found a potion that may have been what Ginny had used. The book read: ' Occulema Potion: using a base of the little known "Occule" root, this potion, when given, makes the victim do as the person who gave the person wants them to do. However, this excludes violence, spy work, negativity, and sexual activity. The potion may last from a week to two months, depending on how much yararoot is used. After the potion wears off, the victim of the potion will remember everything done and/or said, however, they will no longer be under the brewers influence. When mixed with Love Potion, Occulema Potion becomes like love potion, but stronger or weaker according to the brewers wishes.' Hermione sighed. She would have to study Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, and Ron carefully to see their behavior. Then she would know if Ginny had indeed used Occulema Potion.

Hermione was stirred from her thoughts when she heard Draco come in and walk beside her chair. 'Hello, Hermione. What's up?' 'Hello, Draco. Just researching something.' She replied absent-mindedly.

Draco paused, then said, 'Hermione, I just came from the Headmistress' office.' 'So?' 'McGonagall wants us to rehearse in private, too. She really wants the play to work, and she says that we are definitely not very convincing.'

'Oh well. I don't have the time. Maybe tomorrow, alright?'

'Ok.'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day, McGonagall made every student talk with their partner about what they had to do in the play. Though Hermione thought that the whole play was just a pain in the neck, she did find talking with Draco interesting. She found that he was pretty intelligent (for a ferret) and almost fun to talk to. Though she would never admit it, she was seeing Draco Malfoy much, much differently.

The whole rehearsal was very boring, except when Neville fainted when he found out that he was supposed to kiss Luna on the cheek.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

That night, Hermione sat down in her chair in her dorm and thought. Ron had definitely radically changed. He was going on and on about how Draco wasnt as bad as he seemed, something that Ron in his right mind would NEVER do. So Ginny had used Occulema Potion.

But why?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: How about a review?


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Huge thank you to everyone who reviewed!

Chapter 4:

Hermione was about to call it an early night when she remembered that she had told Draco that she would rehearse with him that night. She was almost looking forward to it.

Hermione and Draco were slowly becoming friends. It had started at awkwardness and shyness, then mere toleration, then, finally, a basic friendship. Not that they would ever admit it of coarse. Hermione was discovering some positive things about Draco Malfoy. Firstly, despite what it may have seemed, he was intelligent, witty, and fun to be around. He also had a good heart. He opposed Voldemort, he just couldn't come out and say so. (That must have been why he wasnt in Gryffindor, Hermione thought with a smirk.)

Draco also was starting to get to know Hermione better. She was startlingly brilliant, and had a nice sense of humor. She always spoke her mind, which was refreshing (most of the time). Plus, she was also pretty. But no. Draco WOULD NOT allow himself to think like that.

Hermione roused herself from her book when she heard Draco come in. He gave her a small smile. 'Hi, Hermione, what's up?'

'Nothing much. I was just studying.'

Draco already knew that. 'Obviously.' He laughed. Hermione decided that he had a very nice laugh ( though she tried to add 'not' after 'decided') . 'So are we gonna rehearse or not?' Hermione asked as she got up and returned the book to the shelf. Draco shrugged. 'Yeah, I guess. Where do you think we should start?' Hermione was torn between saying 'the kissing scene' which was where she WANTED to start from (Did I just think that?! Hermione mentally groaned) or AFTER the kissing scene, which was where they started looking pretty unconvincing. Finally, she resisted temptation and informed Draco that they needed to start just after the kissing scene. An odd look (disappointment, perhaps?) fleeted across Draco countenance. 'Okay, cool.'

They rehearsed. It was difficult, since they had to work their way round the other people's parts, but they managed.

It was all boring, compared to the kissing (Ugh!).

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day at rehearsal, both Hermione and Draco received house points for their performances. Hermione smirked to herself. They would have to keep rehearsing, hopefully one scene in particular (Nooooo!).

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione was looking for Ginny. After a completely uneventful day (besides the extra points) Hermione had spent a lot of time thinking about the Occulema Potion. Why was everything directed towards HER!? Hermione felt like she was going to go crazy if she didn't find out.

Hermione finally found Ginny in Ravenclaw common room talking to Polly Klark about the play. Interestingly, the entire school was rather OVERLY excited for it.

After about twenty minutes of coaxing, blackmailing, bribing, and begging her, Hermione finally got Ginny out of the Ravenclaw common room and into Hermione's room.

'Right, Ginny. I think that you know what I'm going to ask you.' Ginny nodded soberly. 'I know that you used an Occulema Potion, and I want to know why.' Ginny stared down at her shoes, avoiding eye contact. 'Well…'she began slowly. 'I-we, rather, did it for two reasons. Firstly, Lavender really likes Ron, so we used it on him so that he starts liking lavender back.' Ginny paused. Then, before Ginny could continue, Hermione said,'Well, that's an odd way to go about it. The potion will wear off sometime. And that's not a good reason for using a restricted potion.' Ginny said, 'yeah, well, the next reason isn't. Voldemort is definitely rising in power. By putting Ron, Pansy, Blaise, Millicent, Snape, Draco, and McGonagall under the potion, it allows me and the rest of the girls to do some spy work. Voldemort is planning to attack Hogwarts, and after that, will have the power to take over the world. However, first, he needs Draco. Seriously, Draco is more powerful than you think. Voldemort plans to make Draco a death eater by force, then transfer Draco's power into himself. Then, he will have the sufficient power to destroy the world.' Hermione looked at Ginny, then, confused, said, 'How do you know all this?' 'Snape', Ginny answered. 'After giving him the Occulema potion, I was able to make him tell me. Now, what we plan to get from the use of this potion is this: with you and Draco becoming friends, you two could join together and have even more power. Then, by combining your power with Harry's, we could defeat Voldemort! But, in order for all this to happen, you and Draco need to fall in love.' As hermione started to leave in anger, Ginny exclaimed, 'No! Hermione, hear me out.' Hermione reluctantly sat down again. 'Okay. See, there is one power that Voldemort has NO power against, actually he doesn't even have a simple comprehension of it; it is love. With you and Draco in love, than it would be almost easy to defeat Voldemort.' Hermione didn't know what to say. Finally, she said, 'Ginny, I guess that was kind of clever, but you should seriously just leave it to the teachers and the ministry.' 'No! Hermione, you don't understand. The ministry uses violence; live is more powerful. It is only with that that we can defeat Voldemort. And it has to be you and Draco because you are the smartest girl in the school and Draco is the smartest boy. Plus, he plays a crucial part in this. So-hey! Hermione!'

But Hermione had left, in tears. Ginny didnt understand. It wouldn't be love because she was MAKING Draco do it. Making Draco tell hermione he was sorry. And worst of all, hermione was pretty sure that she was developing feelings for Draco.

Hermione was outside, crying, when suddenly she found Draco standing next to her with his arm around her. 'Hermione? What's wrong? Can I help?' Bug all Hermione did was shake her head and run away.

What a mess. Whatever was she going to do?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: I admit that Hermione's a little OOC here, but it'll get better, I promise.

So, how about a review?


	6. Chapter Five

Fantasy or Reality?

Chapter Five

Thank you to everyone who read/reviewed/followed/faved! It keeps me motivated ;)

By the way, I have a poll on my profile page on who to pair up with hermione for my next story. Please vote!

Also, I completely forgot to put the disclaimer on my other chapters so here it is:

DISCLAIMER: Of coarse I don't own Harry Potter. I asked for him on my birthday and all I received were funny looks. Oh well. Maybe at Christmas…

Chapter 5:

The next day was Saturday, so Hermione didn't have any classes, or rehearsal. She was glad; she did not want to face Draco. She was still upset with Ginny, too. Hermione couldn't help but wonder why her friend was so…stupid.

Another thing bothering Hermione was that Draco had a right to know what was going on. There was still at least another month until the potion wore off, and Hermione did NOT want to face an angry Draco Malfoy.

That day, Hermione stayed in bed until around 10:30 am, which was unusual for her, as she was typically an early riser. She had missed breakfast, but she didnt care. She didnt want to see Ginny, or anyone, really. Besides, even if everything wasnt a mess, she still wouldn't have gone because she overheard Fred and George planning a trick for during breakfast, and she really didnt feel like playing Big Sis.

She got up, showered, and since it was Saturday, just threw on some jeans and an old pullover. Then she went into the common room. Thankfully, it was empty. She caught up on some extra reading until lunch, when she heard Draco come in.

'Hey, Mione. I thought that I should come get you for lunch.' Hermione smiled. 'Thats sweet, Draco, but I'm gonna skip it today.'

Draco sensed that something was wrong. He walked over and sat across from hermione and looked at her straight in the eye. 'Whats wrong?' Hermione blinked. 'What do you mean, what's wrong? Nothing's wrong. Nothing at all.' Draco frowned. 'Yes, something's wrong. It's obvious. Yesterday you were crying and now today your sulking-' He didn't get any further because Hermione cut him off. 'I am not sulking!' 'Oh yes you are. Look at you! You haven't left the common room all day! Things can not go on like this. Please tell me what's wrong.'

But Hermione had already left.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The first place she went was the girls washroom, where she washed her face to cover up the tear stains on her face. Then she headed for the great hall.

Harry and Ron saw her and waved her over. 'Mione! How are you? Are you ok? Why weren't you at breakfast?' Harry and Ron asked the questions so fast that Hermione didn't have time to answer them. She laughed. 'Haha, I'm fine, guys. I just didnt want to be here for Fred and George's prank.' She knew that she was only telling part of the truth, but she had pretty good reasons as to why. Her friends shrugged and continued eating. Hermione put a little food on her plate, but didnt eat much, especially after she caught Draco looking at her. She blushed and looked away. 'Hermione.' She started. 'Sorry, what?' She asked, suddenly becoming very interested with her mashed potatoes. 'Youre blushing.' Hermione blushed even more then said to Harry, 'Oh, um…well, I guess I'm just catching a cold. It's been a bit chilly lately.' Harry shrugged and continued talking to Dean about the upcoming quidditch game. 'So, Hermione, who's the lucky guy?' Ginny discreetly whispered into Hermione's ear. 'I told you, I'm just getting a cold. I'm gonna go study, you'll find me in the library.' Hermione stood up and walked out of the great hall, looking much calmer than she really was.

Meanwhile, Draco was really sort of worried about Hermione, though he didnt really want to admit it. He listened half heartedly to Pansy who was telling him something about Millicent's engagement ring. He didnt really know why she as telling him about how Millicent's fiancé was able to afford it, so he tuned out and started thinking some more about Hermione. Through this dumb play, he was learning about her. She wasnt just the know-it-all mudblood bookworm that he had always deemed her to be, she was also witty, loyal, pretty, and funto be around. Now, when he saw her walking out of the great hall, he noticed a red tinge to her usually pale countenance and a smirking weaselette. He really hated those Weasleys.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Studying had (somewhat) cheered Hermione up. At least she would be able to explain the whole thing to Draco when the potion wore off. She had decided that she would continue being friends with Draco, but she would keep her distance from him, hopefully keeping her feelings for him from growing.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day, Hermione greeted Draco in a friendly way and walked with him to the great hall for breakfast. She was glad that he didnt bring up the past couple days. Then she talked with Harry and Ron, and caught up on some reading. She saw Draco a few more times that day, and frankly didnt expect to see him that night since she had seen him so much earlier. However, she was mistaken. That night, Draco came into the common room and greeted Hermione. 'Hi, Hermione. How are you?' Hermione smiled. 'Hello, Draco. I'm fine, thank you. How about you?' 'Fine.' There was a long silence. 'Well, I'd better get to bed.' Hermione said as she stood up. 'Oh, okay.' Draco looked slightly downcast. 'And Hermione?' 'Yes?' She said as she turned around to face him. She gasped in shock when he grabbed her arm and kissed her lightly on the cheek. 'Goodnight, Mione.' Hermione was still in shock, so she just muttered a 'goodnight' back and hurried into her room.

Uh oh.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	7. Chapter Six

Fantasy or Reality?

Chapter Six

Thank you to everyone who read/reviewed/followed/favorited this story! It really makes my day :)

Please remember the poll on my profile page. So far only three people have voted…lets see how many people will vote…I dare you…

DISCLAIMER: blah blah not mine blah blah except for the Occulema Potion (which I made up) blah blah

Chapter 6:

Hermione had decided that she wasnt going to tell Draco. He would find out soon enough. She also wasnt going to let this whole thing get in her way. Hermione was going to just be herself. Go with the flow. Keep her distance from Draco. All good…for now.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Three uneventful weeks passed. The play was going on in a week, around the time that the Occulema Potion would wear off. Hermione had seen Draco, but she made sure she never saw him privately. She would greet him in corridors usually, but would spend her spare time in the Gryffindor common room with Harry and Ron.

Hermione hadnt spoken to Ginny for a month. She was still upset, and didnt feel like arguing with Ginny. However, deep down, Hermione knew that Ginny was right. Not that Hermione would ever admit it, of coarse.

She kept her friendship with Draco totally secret. She knew that Harry and Ron would flip if they found out. Every once in a while, they would ask whether Draco was acting okay or not, to which Hermione would reply that they were actually tolerating each other.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The day of the play arrived before Hermione knew it. The potion seemingly hadnt worn off Draco yet.

During breakfast, the whole school was chattering excitedly about the play. McGonagall announced that there would be no classes that day, in order to prepare, and Hermione and the rest of the cast rehearsed almost the entire day.

When the time came to rehearse the kissing scene, Hermione was almost scared. She shouldn't do it. She knew that it would only make her feelings for him grow. Unfortunately, the saying 'absence makes the heart grow fonder' was true for Hermione, and she knew that she was in love with Draco. So kissing him, even if it was for a play, could have bad results. But when McGonagall threatened, Hermione and Draco did as they were told. Quickly though. Hermione pulled away as soon as possible, not wanting it to last longer than it had to. Draco gave her a quizzical look, then turned his attention to McGonagall.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

That night was busy. They were getting the great hall ready for the play. Finally, McGonagall gave the students one hour to relax and get ready before the play. Hermione changed her robes, and fixed her hair, then went to the Gryffindor common room to see Harry and Ron. She was greeted by a bucket of water falling on her head, so she spent a good ten minutes yelling at Fred and George then changed again. Hermione very cautiously went into the common room. Good. No sign of the twin menaces.

'Hello, Hermione.' A very melancholy looking Harry greeted her. 'Hey, Harry. Something wrong?' She knew exactly what was wrong, but didnt say so. 'Yeah. I have to KISS Pansy Parkinson. It just really isn't my day.' Hermione knew what he meant. Harry was growing more and more hostile towards Pansy, whilst she was growing fonder and fonder of him. Darn potion.

Ron, meanwhile, was also under under the influence of Occulema Potion, and had apparently fallen head over heels in love with Lavender Brown. Ugh.

Hermione and Harry chatted, then Hermione headed for the library. She had 15 more minutes left, and she wanted to spend that time in the place she loved best.

She muttered 'Accio book' not really caring what book came. It was a book on potions. Hermione flipped it open. It went to the Occulema Potion page. Hermione didn't feel like reading that, but just as she was turning the page, she noticed a passage that she hasn't noticed before. It read 'However, if Paggore powder is added to the potion, and a good amount, if the victim falls in love under the influence of the Occulema Potion, then he/she will still be in love when the potion wears off.'

Hermione couldn't believe it. She read the passage at least ten times to make sure she had got it right, and each time it read the same thing.

Hermione saw that her time was up. She got up and headed for the great hall, her heart swelling with joy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: I know this chapter is short, but the next chapter is going to be really long. Thx for reading!

now please review. I double dare you.


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Thx to everyone who reviewed! It makes my day :)

Please vote on the poll on my profile page!

DISCLAIMER: hmm…lets see…and…LOOK! I OWN HARRY POTTER!…NOT. Arg. Oh well. Maybe at Christmas…

Chapter 7:

Hermione smiled happily as she walked towards the Great Hall. So maybe…just maybe…Draco COULD be in love with her. Yesss!

Contrary to her former feelings for Ginny (aka: cover for me while a practice the killing curse on her, ok?) Hermione wanted to buy her the biggest box of chocolates that Honeydukes carried. Maybe she would.

But what if Draco didnt love Hermione back? Oh well. She could find that our later.

Hermione arrived in the great hall and looked around. The platform on which the teachers table usually stood had been cleared off, and was ready to serve as the stage for the play. The students table were gone, and instead there were chairs lined up in rows for the students to sit in. Everywhere Hermione looked, students were frantically practicing lines, teachers arguing, and people getting pranked by Fred and George. In other words, it was a mix between chaos and excitement.

Hermione was lifted out of her trance by someone putting an arm around her. She glanced up. It was Draco. 'Hey, beautiful.' Hermione giggled. 'Hello Draco.' 'I just wanted to wish you good luck during the play. So, well, good luck, Hermione.' Hermione smiled. 'Good luck to you too, Draco.' Draco smiled then sauntered away.

Hermione kept busy until it was time for the play to begin. Every student in Hogwarts was soon seated, and then McGonagall stepped onto the makeshift stage and did a long, rather boring speech as to why they were doing the play. Then, it started.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was fun to act in the play. However, Hermione wasn't only thinking about that. She kept finding herself wondering if Draco really did love her. But wait. Since when is Hermione Granger unable to focus?

Everyone did well during the play. Even Neville, who did NOT faint when he kissed Luna's cheek. Hermione smirked, knowing that some people had actually placed bets as to that.

Hermione was quite surprised with Harry's acting. He absolutely hated Pansy, yet he was very VERY convincing right now. Especially during the kissing. She found herself wondering if they had done some private rehearsing as well…

At long last, HER kissing scene was up. Hermione tried not to make such a big deal of it. It was a play. Just a sort of…desirable fantasy. Not reality.

But when Draco kissed her, she forgot all that. She continued kissing him perhaps a tad longer than needed, but nobody noticed. Then she and Draco continued their lines. But when Hermione recited, 'I love you', she meant it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The play ended around ten pm. The first and second years looked rather tired, but everyone else had apparently endless energy. Hermione helped clear everything away, then she went up to her dorm. Ginny was waiting for her outside. 'Hi, Hermione.' Hermione resisted conjuring a bouquet of flowers, giving them to Ginny, and hugging her. 'Hello Ginny.' Ginny hesitated a moment, then said, 'I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I should've thought about it first. I just want you to know that I don't want to lose your friendship over this. I'm really very sorry.' It sounded like a speech, but Hermione smiled brightly. 'That ok, Ginny, and no, I don't want to lose your friendship either.' Hermione invited Ginny into her own dorm then pulled some ice cream out of the muggle freezer. God bless Dumbledore for that. She and Ginny sat and ate, talking and laughing. Soon, Draco came in. 'Hello, girls.' Hermione smiled brightly. 'Hi, Draco.' Ginny remained silent, gaping. Draco smiled and said, 'I wanted to congratulate you both. You two did pretty well during the play.' Hermione smiled again. 'Thanks, Draco, you did well too.' Ginny managed to squeak out a 'thank you' then Draco left the room. 'Hermione?' Ginny asked. Hermione turned to her. 'Yes, Ginny?' 'The potion wore off two days ago, you know.'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione was staring at Ginny, not wanting to believe it. Draco was no longer being controlled, yet he was still being nice to her? But she pretended to not be surprised. 'Oh?' She said, yawning. 'Ok.' 'Ok?' Ginny looked surprised. 'Dont you know what that means?' 'Yes, Ginevra, I do know what that means. It means that he is being friendly on his own accord.' Ginny gaped a bit longer then got up. 'Well, I'd better get going. Thanks, Mione.' 'Anytime, Gin.'

After Ginny was gone, Hermione vanished the ice cream containers then went to the small kitchen to get a drink. She did so, but when she entered the common room, Draco was there. He caught her completely by surprise by grabbing her shoulders, pulling her close, and kissing her. It was only a second until Hermione began kissing him back. They remained that way for a few minutes then pulled away. Hermione smiled and hugged him. Draco whispered in her ear, 'You know, Mione, everything I said, during the play, I meant.'

'I love you.'

A/N: Ok, so everyone, review and let me know if you think I should continue, ok? Thx


End file.
